The process of our copending application, Ser. No. 672,229 filed Mar. 31, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,706, entitled "Method of Controlling Shrinkage of a Sleeve Wrap on a Container" provides a need for a production machine to produce the plastic encapsulated bottles provided with shrunken sleeves of heat shrinkable polyolefin type material.